Once apon a answer
by Mrs.AliceBlack4ur411
Summary: A girl who is very very confused to say the leaast . When Bella's Boyfriend leaves jacob she finds out that when she becomes 17 that she well become pregnet with both edwards and Jacobs children oh maybe both who know. you dont :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I dont own anything it all gose to SM**

There was once a girl named Isabella who lived with her mother named Rene. Rene and Bella's dad Charlie had gotten a divorce when Bella was 3 years old. Rene was married when Bella was 10 years old and then gotten to divorced 2 months ago while Bella is 12. This all was to a man named Phil who Bella called ex father in law.

In this story of Bella's life, Bella is 12 years old and a girlfriend to Jacob Black. Before Jacob and Bella were dating Bella and Jacob were the best of friends they went shopping together (which Bella made him), they went to the movies, they played basketball(Bella was not good at it), and sometimes hung out.

But one Day Jacob told Bella that he was moving. Bella cried her eyes out for days. But soon got over it because her crush could now some day be her boyfriend Edward Cullen.

Edward was a boy that played basketball, Hockey, and football. He had brown hair that was drop dead gorgeous. His eyes were the same color as Bella's Cat's shushes green eyes.

Bella met or rather saw Edward because last year she had a crush on jasper which was best friends with Edward. But to Bella's surprise soon got over it because Alice Bella's best friend was dating jasper.

Alice was Chris's sister. Bella who liked Edward who was best friends with jasper who was Alice's Boyfriend who was best friends with Bella I know confusing right.

**Ok so** **how did you like it was my second story and dont i repeat dont read it and not read it . Review Please Review reivew Review thank you bye **


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into the school as usually I was late. So I went into the locker pit (Which is right by the office) and got my books. I started to take off my jacket and I couldn't it was stuck. _Oh yeah get your flipping__** (A/N I know it's not I real word but stay with me I say it a lot so POOH YOU! Just kidding) **__coat stuck on your arms Isabella smart girl very, very smart._ I thought to myself as I tried to take it off.

"Allow me hunny." Jacob my boyfriend said pulling my jacket arms off for me. Jacob was my pride and joy well until the end of the day when he would be leaving for Montana. Yep happy flipping anniversary to us and yes today is also Halloween.

"Thanks Jake. So why aren't you in class?" I asked then I heard a bang in one of the lockers next to mine.

"Nothing?" He said smiling at me.

"**Jacob James Black** if you don't tell me what is in that locker I will smack you silly." I said trying to hold back my laughter because he knows I would never smack him in a million years.

"Hey Bells." Said my best friend Alice.

"Aaaaallllliiiiicccccceeeeee." I screamed to her, running.

"Someone loves me." Alice said

"Yeah but she doesn't love her boyfriend." Jacob said under his breath.

"Oh I love you Jacob." I said stalking over to him with a mischief look on my face.

"What does that look mean?" He asked still not realizing what I was doing.

"This." I said and kissed him with all the strength I could.

"Ewwwwwww, puppy love." Alice Said as Jake snacked his arms around my waist. (A/NI just rimed hehe)

"Oh shut up." Jake said.

"So what is in the locker?" I asked again.

"Mike Newton." He whispered.

"Come again." I asked not thinking I was hearing him well.

"Mike Newton." He said again.

"Why is he in the locker?"

"Because remember last week when he tried to kiss you?"

"Oh, yeah." I said recalling the incident. "Could you please let him out for two seconds and hold his arms?" I asked Jake.

"Yeah sure Bells but what for?" He asked taking Mike out of the locker.

"For this." I said and kick Mike so hard I think he is never going to have kids again.

"Ah." Mike said and threw up on my new jimmy chews.

"Nooooooo." Alice screeched at the new shoes. "Why, why the jimmy chews no." She said crying over the shoes. "Why not on Jakes ugly loafers?" I giggled it was just too funny to pass up.

"Again with the insults." Jake said as he gave Alice the death glare.

"Okay, okay now let's get to class. Alice what is my excuse for today?" (Alice would always give me an excuse of why I was late)

"Well, you had to go to the bathroom really, really badly and you thought Edward was going to take you stuff so you took it with you." She explained.

"Did you bring the pass? Is it signed?" We had to get our school bathroom passes signed, I know stupid right. If you had time to get the teacher to sign then you should not be going at all.

"Yes and yes." She said holding up the pass. (A/N I must like riming)


End file.
